


Know the Enemy

by momobean



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Gen, kind of au not really though…
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momobean/pseuds/momobean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Peterson is back and here to help the Team on their next mission. Things seem fine until a crisis threatens to change the Team forever. Kinda sorta my take on the 1x10 promo. A little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first multi chapter fic ever and it's also my first ever work on this site. That being said: feedback is WIDELY appreciated but also please be gentle with me I am a fragile little butterfly.

As usual, the Team stood around the holographic table discussing the aftermath of their most recent mission and the most recent S.H.I.E.L.D news. But things were not entirely usual—in fact, something very interesting was happening today:  
  
Mike Peterson was back. As soon as she had heard the news, Skye became ecstatic. In fact, she was so excited that it took not one, not two, but three whole icy stares from her SO to get her to calm down.  
  
"Oh come on, Ward," Skye had said, "don’t pretend you’re not excited to see him, too!"  
  
His only response was some muttering about “fangirls.”  
  
"You can’t really blame him though—" Fitz began  
  
"—considering the last time he saw Mike was when he—" Simmons continued.  
  
"—shot him in the head," Fitz finished.  
  
"Well it was your Night-Night Gun that shot him, I might add,” Simmons continued, ignoring the confused hacker.  
  
“Our Night-Night Gun,” Fitz countered.  
  
"Oh so now it’s our Night-Night Gun!"  
  
"Well it doesn’t matter, he doesn’t need to know it anyhow!"  
  
"Well it wasn’t me on that balcony. Just saying—"  
  
"Fitzsimmons!" They were interrupted by Agent Coulson’s sharp voice. They turned their heads to look at him simultaneously.  
  
"Yes, sir?" they replied in unison.  
  
He eyed the two of them. “It’s time to greet our guest.”  
—————————————————————————————————————————————-  
  
But later that day, things were much more tense than expected. Things were all fine and dandy earlier. The Team greeted Mike with open arms and luckily there were no hard feelings from their first encounter. Skye, of course, lost no opportunity to banter with him about life after Centipede and life during S.H.I.E.L.D. Later, they had received a mission and were headed to South Africa. And that was that. It was only when Agent Coulson was called for a conference call and returned with May and a grave face that things took a turn for the worst.  
  
Skye looked up at the pair. “I know you’re not very smiley to begin with,” she said, “but what’s with the long faces?”  
  
"Someone’s hacked into the system," Coulson said. "Someone is currently intruding on all known S.H.I.E.L.D locations."  
  
"What?!" Simmons exclaimed. "How is that even possible? It’s not like the whole organization runs on one computer!"  
  
"Exactly: it doesn’t. But the database shows only one system hacking into ours," Coulson replied.  
  
Fitz glanced over at May. “So then why are we still headed to Africa?”  
  
"The flight plan was given before the system was hacked so the path is, as far as we know, safe," May responded. "If we were to request a new plan the likelihood of false coordinates leading right into a trap would be too immense."  
  
"Jeez," Skye said, "where could this person be that they can hack into all known S.H.I.E.L.D locations and the flight towers? Even I couldn’t do that. And I’m pretty good.”  
  
"Well that’s the thing," Coulson said. He took a deep breath. "It’s something that the Council told me before the conference call ended."  
  
"What is it, sir?" Fitzsimmons asked.  
  
Coulson looked at each of the members of his Team and his eyes lingered a beat too long on Mike Peterson.  
  
"The intruder is on this plane."

**Author's Note:**

> Also I had to do this on my PHONE bc my sister won't let me use our brother's computer bc she wants to watch yugi-oh gx and our computer isn't working & my moms doesn't have sound and the battery falls out when you move it(it's a really complicated story) so it's un-beta'd and all mistakes are mine/autocorrect


End file.
